


A Farmer's Life

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bored Kakarot, Bottom Goku, Bottom Kakarot, Collection of stories, Cuddles, Cute, Different times/universe, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Goku - Freeform, Female Kakarot, Fluff, Gen, Genderblend characters, Kakaku, LGBTQ+ characters, Lesbian Relationship, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Goku, Power bottom Kakarot, Sassy Goku, Sassy Kakarot, Selfcest, Sex, Smut, Straight Relationship, Sweet, Top Goku, Top Kakarot, gay relationship, nuzzling, some cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: A collection filled with Kakaku and Goku being a "farmer" and Kakarot being Kakarot who is either bored, admiring, or down right horny at/towards GokuRead stories as their own unless I say so
Relationships: Son Goku/Kakarot (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	1. Disclaimer

I will delete any comments that are hateful, disgusting, or have no point to my story and I will block anyone who keeps that up. Don't like, don't read. Don't be a dick


	2. My Piece Of Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakarot came to get Goku for their spar yet when he got there, he is in a state of watching Goku while getting confused. Peace is not the strange thing, it's how it's all he feels and where he found Goku. Something happened and Kakarot will find out what.

When I planned on looking for the Golden Boy in hopes of a spar, I didn't think I would find him here in the fields. I just stared at him in a bit of curiosity but also in confusion. I sat on his tractor and just watched as he pulled out random fruits and vegetables. It looked boring and I felt like I was going to fall asleep just watching the same exact motion, yet I couldn't. He was smiling and through our bonds, I can sense nothing but peace. He enjoyed this on a level of simplicity but also a sense of comfort? Does he still miss ChiChi? I felt pain through my chest as I wouldn't _couldn't_ blame him. She was a fighter and I would be a proud man much less Saiyan to call her my mate if she was mine. If she was Saiyan, she would be one of the best females out there. But... It's been three years now and he has me. Eventually he will have to let go of the past and realized he has something more that will last for years to come, right? I stared at Goku again, looking for something, anything, as to why he still is here and working when she is gone. Yet, nothing was there. Just that sense of peace that I don't understand and until I get an answer out of him, I probably will never understand. So I stand up and jumped off the tractor and walked over to him.

"Care to explain to me why you are here?" I demanded as I crossed my arms and look down at him. "I hope you aren't avoiding our spar, Goku." I heard him scuff and starts to stand up, brushing his hands over his pants.

"As if I would do anything of that sort, Kakarot." He was half smiling and half smirking. His eyes sparking a bit to life.

Yet even now I still only sense peace through the little spark of fire. He doesn't want to spar today which means something happened that drove him back to his old house and fields for comfort. I growled as I will kill whoever hurt my mate.

"Please don't do anything," he whispered as he approaches towards Kakarot. "I'm fine-"

"Fine my ass!" I seethed out in hatred as I felt my ki spiking. I circled around Goku, looking for something else as whoever did this will suffer painfully. "They killed your light, like Hell am I letting whoever did that live."

Goku sighs and shakes his head before he pushes himself against Kakarot when Kakarot came back within his sight. "When we split, I made you promise that you will not kill anyone. And although you had attempts, though they were because you didn't like how anyone was close to me or didn't like what anyone was saying towards me, you managed your promise for a few years, Kaka-"

Damn that nickname and damn this creature of light. I didn't hear what he said as I pulled him closer and nuzzled his head down to his cheek before burying my face against his shoulder where my mark lays within him. If I had my tail when we split, no doubt it will be wrapped around his waist and it will do nothing but prove further that I am smitten to him. I must have dazed far too deep as I feel him giggling and I raised an eyebrow while smirking down at him. "What's so funny, now?"

Goku blushed as he was caught but it quickly went away with a challenging smile. "Minus the whole tail thing showing how "smitten" you are, you were also purring. If anything, you purring would've gave it away than your tail." His smile fell a bit, "everyone was drunk and people say things they don't mean when drunk. Yes it bothered me, but I shouldn't have let it affected me like that."

"Goku..." I bit my lip, trying to think of what to say. "You are not like Vegeta and I. You don't hide anything or let anything bother you as it's just who you are. You risk your life time after time for everyone as you don't have anything to give and you expect nothing out of it when everyone is safe and earth is at peace. You're the Hero and the Light in Darkness for reasons. You give the worst villains a chance no matter how many times they come back and try to kill you or others. The irony of it all, but someone has to be. The point is, it will always hurt far worse when it's from people who are suppose to have your back than it will from your enemies. Trust issues happens for reasons and the whole "stabbed in the back" is not too far from the truth. Whether if intentional or not, they will hurt you and you're punishing yourself for feeling hurt and trying to excuse their behavior for hurting you. It doesn't work like that, Goku. They fucked up and you should feel something out of it whether if anger or feeling hurt or let down."

Goku sighs heavily and lays his head against Kakarot's chest. He closed his eyes. "They... Kept making comments of you and us. Saying you're just using me or something of that sort."

I growled as of course. I pulled away and lift Goku's head by his chin. "If I honestly wanted to hurt you in any way, I would've already. Instead I kept my distance and you kept yours. I only helped as now this is my home and I stayed around because you asked. Yet you let me go my own time and don't expect me around everyday. You and I and I'm sure Vegeta know this."

"Krillin does too. It was him who actually said if you actually wanted me dead you could've years ago. He actually left not long after I did. He's been trying to get a hold of me actually..." He smiled/grimaced in embarrassment.

I looked up and around us. Goku isn't in the right mind to spar and out of all of this, Krillin has earned a spot in my book to respect and even try to be friends with. "We can hold off on the spar another day. Let's go see Krillin so he doesn't have a heart attack or believe you're dead or some shit."

Goku laughed a bit and slaps Kakarot playfully over his arm. "Be nice even if it is true."

I relaxed and enjoy the love and joy from our bond. Even if it is directed from Goku. "Yeah, yeah. Be lucky I cherish you enough to even move the spar and do something else with a human."

Goku sighs and his face grew a bit pink before he gets onto his toes to kiss Kakarot then ITS away from complete embarrassment and even a bit of horror.

I blinked and my stomach tightens with all the mix feelings from Goku. "We'll work on this later, Koi." I whimpered as if Goku was still here, but I know he heard me. We are forever connected even if we didn't end up as mates. I know his thoughts and feelings as he knows mine. We are forever bonded; two halves of a coin. And I will never replace that as long as I have my light next to me. Side by side, until Heaven and Hell collect us both.

Kakarot ITS after Goku. They do have a panicking monk to see and to assure Goku is very much alive and for Kakarot to thank Krillin.


End file.
